It's Not Over Yet
by bonboni
Summary: Sawyer and Kate had been living happily together on the island for a long time. When rescue comes, they take Kate away. Sawyer is desperate to find her. He finds her in the last place he could think of... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Skate off-island fic which I thought of. I haven't finished writing it but it will be something like 20 chapters. Sawyer and Kate lived together on the island but when rescue arrives, they take Kate away. Sawyer is desperate to find her and can't stop thinking about her but finds her in the most unusual place. The chapters will be angsty at first but will soon turn to fluffy. If you like skate, you might also want to see my other fic 'Angel'. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

'Hey! Watch where you're going!'

Sawyer scowled at the man shouting at him. He didn't even bother returning one of his sarcastic comments. He would save that for later. Right now, he just needed to get home. The rain was pouring down on him making his clothes stick to his body. He was soaked. He reached the bus stop and waited.

Flashback 

'_Jack! Jack! The… there is… boat.' Charlie told him trying to catch his breath._

_Jack's face beamed._

'_What? Where?!' _

'_It's heading for the island. It should be here in about half an hour.'_

'_Thank you' Jack whispered up to the sky. 'Thank you God. Ok. Make sure everyone has their belongings and is packed up. Let's go!' And with that he ran towards his tent until he ran into somebody._

'_Oh, sorry Kate.' He said apologetically. She looked tired and worn out. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and Jack could see that the pride that was once there, was now gone._

'_It's okay.' She whispered a little too softly._

'_Have you heard? There is a boat heading for the island. It will be here any second now!' Jack grinned at her. He expected her to grin back but she didn't._

'_That's great. I'm so happy for you.' She said calmly._

'_Kate, it's going to be okay. We can get them to clear out all your criminal records. We'll get you a lawyer and it will be fine! I'll help you. I'm sure Sawyer will help you too.'_

_Sawyer and Kate had been together for about 2 weeks now. They did everything together and the survivors now considered them as a couple. Both of them had changed a lot and they didn't know it._

'_No one can help me. Last time somebody tried to help me they got killed. I don't want you to end up like them Jack. Just go. Forget about me.'_

'_Ka-' _

'_NO JACK! Please if you want to help me then do what I tell you and go! For me… please!' She was sobbing uncontrollably by now and Jack didn't want to make it worse. Instead he left her there, not knowing that it was the last time he will see her. _

_It was the last time for Sawyer too. He saw the only woman he ever loved being handcuffed and dragged away from him. He wanted to shout out her name, go and save her, beat the police officers up – anything to stop the hurt look on her face… but he couldn't. He knew it was too late. It was too late to save her. He would never forget the look on her face and the last words she mouthed to him:_

'_I love you.'_

_End of Flashback._

The bus came after a few minutes, although to Sawyer it seemed like a few hours. 'Finally!' Sawyer thought. The bus stopped right in front of him and he got in. He looked around. There was a drunken man on one seat and another woman on the seat right at the back. That was about it. Until he realised…

'Kate.'

That word was enough. It was enough for the world to stop spinning for Sawyer so that he ran over to her and looked at her with such love, care, and protection that he forgot who he was.

She looked at him. It was an expression full of fear and a single tear ran down her cheek. Then another one, and another one. Then, to Sawyer's surprise, she looked away.

_**What happened to you, Freckles? What did they do to you?**_

This, together with another million questions rushed through his mind. He didn't know where to start so he simply said

'Where you goin'?'

Kate didn't look at him. Instead, she kept staring at the window, never blinking; just letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

'Freckles?'

At this Kate looked up. She had forgotten that name; forgotten the name Freckles that Sawyer always used to call her.

_**How can I forget it? How stupid am I to forget it? To forget him?**_

It was only three weeks after they got rescued but to Kate, it seemed like three centuries. So much had happened in the past three weeks that she had forgotten even the voice of the man she loved.

'Hospital.' She said blankly.

'Hospital? What'cha going to do in a hospital? You ill or somming?' Sawyer looked confused.

Kate waited a few minutes until she finally answered

'I'm going to have an abortion.'

_How was that for a first chapter? Please r&r! I really appreciate it! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all those of you who have read the first chapter and especially to **Mathildou, CowboysWithDimples and SassyLostie** for replying! Here is the second chapter - hope you like it!_

Chapter 2

Sawyer stopped breathing. He didn't know if he heard it properly but to him it sounded like Kate's pregnant. He didn't know what to say to her.

'Wha… Wh… How…?'

'You heard me. I'm having an abortion.' Neither of them said anything for the next couple of minutes. Kate waited for Sawyer to take in the piece of news. But she just couldn't hold it any longer. She broke down and started crying.

Sawyer went over to her and held her. He couldn't really calm people down because he was never taught how to. Luckily for him, Kate calmed down a bit. All the different feelings rushed through his mind. He didn't know what to do or say.

_Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe I'll wake up any second._

'I... I-don't know what to say. I-I mean...'

'Don't say anything then.' Kate replied, sniffing.

'Look, you don't have to do this, I mean, don't you think that kid should have a life?'

'Yeah, it should... but I'm not ready Sawyer! I can't be a mother, I just can't!' She broke down crying; this time worse than last time. Sawyer really didn't know what to do anymore. He sighed.

'Well, ya know I'm no expert at these things but I really think that ya should think this over again, Freckles. I think that you would be a wonderful mom.' Sawyer tried to comfort a sobbing Kate. He really meant what he said and it was obvious that he didn't want Kate to go through something like this and then regret it.

'Y-You really think so? You really think I can do it?' Kate asked. looking up at him.

'Yeah, I think it would be great. You should just think over this again, and go tell the father what you really think 'cos I mean, come on, he needs to know right-'

'What are you talking about Sawyer?' Kate asked looking confused.

'Well, whoever that father of your kid is, he deserves ta know; I just hope that it ain't that Jackass 'cos if it is-'

'Oh my God, Sawyer! Do you think that I would forget you that quiclky? YOU are the father! You know that I would never be with anyone else but you!'

Sawyer looked dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. He stopped breathing. A tingling feeling swept quickly down his spine. There was anger, fear, happiness, greif, surprise written all over his face at once. He really didn't know what to do. He was happy about it, right? He was happy - no he can't be a father! He just never can. That's why he left Cass and Clem- he really couldn't be a father. He knew that he would mess something up and that kid would hate him forever.

_Oh God how did I get us in this mess?! _

Sawyer shouted deep inside him. He really didn't know what to do anymore- maybe he should just let Kate have the abortion-NO! That kid would hate him even more. He kicked himself, inside.

'Uh... well... okay, ya know what? You come stay at my place tonight and then tomorrow we can sort this whole thing out. Yes, that's what we will do. We will be fine, Kate. We will be, right?' He tried to reassure himself rather than Kate.

'God, Sawyer you sound even more scared than me!' Kate laughed quietly.

'Well, I'm sorry, Freckles. Don't think you've noticed but I've never been with kids before!' Sawyer said getting angry now. 'Okay, now where was I? Oh yes, so you come stay with me, 'n' then tomorrow we will talk this through, yeah? Just don't do it yet. We have to talk through this first, right?'

'Yeah, sure.' Kate said, not sounding convinced. 'But I know inside Sawyer that neither of us want it so I might as well do it a favour and save it before it is even born rather than let it live a miserable life like me when it is born.'

'I really don't know anymore, Kate. I guess I never thought about having kids, ya know... Let's just get over at my place and then we'll talk it throught tomorrow. Oh, here's our stop. Come on.' Sawyer said, helping Kate up. He had just only realised that he hadn't asked her how she got out of prison. He decided to leave that for tomorrow. He didn't want to upset her further.

'Here it is.' He said after they had walked about 10 minutes. He tried to open the door, but it was stuck.

'Damn, thing!' Sawyer muttered under his breath. Kate chuckled - he hadn't changed a bit!

'What'cha laughing at, Freckles? Don't worry! Outside it might not look too good, but I promise ya, inside it is a palace.' He finally managed to get the door open and they walked in. Kate gasped. It really was a palace - well with a bit of a clean it could be anyway! It looked like Sawyer hadn't cleaned this place for years! Apart from that, it was perfect.

'Kitchen. Living Room. Nice tv, huh? Shame I never watch it.' He said as he led her upstairs. 'Four bedrooms and a bathroom. And you are lucky tonight. Ya get the biggest bed! And ya are even more lucky cos ya get ta share it with me!' He tried to cheer her up. Kate laughed. She got changed into a big shirt Sawyer had given her, after she had a shower and ate the salad he had made for her. After about an hour, they got in bed.

'Sawyer?' Kate asked. Sawyer was just falling asleep but opened one eye. 'Thanks, for everything.' She finished.

'No, problem, sweetcheeks.' He replied. They both fell asleep, listening to each others steady breahting, knowing that somewhere in between them, there was another life also sleeping. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_I know that was a bit TOO fluffy but next chapter will be both fluffy and angsty. Coming up : Sawyer and Kate make their choice about whether to keep the child or not. Please R&R! Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you to all those who have been reading and especially to those who have reviewed! Here is chapter 3 which you have all been waiting for. It is the chapter where Kate and Sawyer make the decision of whether to keep the baby or not. It is full of both drama and romance. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Kate yawned and stretched. That was the best sleep she had gotten since they left the island.

_The island. _

She thought. Oh, how she missed it. Sure, it was torturous, but it was like a dream. It was the place where nobody judged her, the place where she could start a new life, the place where she met Sawyer. Her eyes travelled up to him. He was still sleeping, peacefully. Then she remembered. Today was the day that could change her life forever. Today they would decide whether they would keep the baby or not.

She thought about herself for a mom for a minute. She just couldn't imagine it. She remembered that on the island it wouldn't have been that bad to have a few kids, but in the real world, NO WAY! As she was thinking this Sawyer woke up.

'Morning, sleeping beauty.' He said in his Southern accent.

'Actually, I think that I am the one who is supposed to be saying that!' Kate laughed. 'I have been waiting for you to wake up!'

'Well I'm sorry Freckles, but I think that I should tell ya from now that I ain't a mornin' person, sweetcheeks.'

Kate laughed, and then remembered. She put on a serious face. Sawyer did too. They sat like that in their own thoughts for a moment, not knowing what to say.

'You thought 'bout it?' Sawyer asked.

'Yeah, you?'

'Yeah… so what do you think we should do?'

Kate sighed. 'Personally, I really can't imagine myself as a mom. I mean, all the responsibility, I don't think that I can do it.'

'I can't imagine myself as a dad either, but the more I think about it, the more I'm startin' to like the idea.'

'Yeah?' Kate asked, somewhat surprised.

'Yeah.' Sawyer finished. 'I really want ta forget about the past, Kate. I want to start a new life, where I don't have ta con and where I can live happily. I know it sounds too cheesy for me, but I just want to forget the past. I know that yesterday, I was thinking the oppostite, but today I feel like a real person. And the only person I want to spend my future with is you.' A tear shed down Kate's face. She looked at him, lovingly.

'You sure?' she asked.

' 'Course. I already got a house, a job where I work as a hotel receptionist, all I need is someone to spend it with, and I only want to do that with you. You can't imagine how many people I have hired to go and get ya out of jail. You can't imagine how many times I have cried my self to sleep thinking 'bout you and whether you are gonna be okay.'

'I-I was okay. They let me out. Said that the island was a big enough punishment for me. I didn't tell them that it was the best time of my life. I'm just so scared, Sawyer. I really can't go with this for 9 months. It's too difficult for me.' Kate started sobbing again.

'I know, I know, baby.' Sawyer stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 'Do whatever you want. Afta all, it's you who is giving birth, not me, so ya can do whatever you want.'

'So, you won't mind if I have the abortion?'

'No. I'll be fine with it.'

'Okay, then. I'll go tonight. Thanks for everything Sawyer. You were great to me.' She started going out. Of course, Sawyer was devastated that she would have the abortion and leave him, but it was her choice. He kept telling himself that he didn't do anything wrong and that it was Kate's choice, but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't tell Kate about the dream he had that night and how they had a beautiful daughter and they lived happily.

_If only reality was as good as dreams. _

He thought. Then he got up and kicked the chair over. Tears started spilling out of his eyes. He wanted it. He wanted her. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to have a life.Sure, he didn't want it yesterday, but now he wanted it. He wanted to prove that he could be a good dad; not like his father. At that moment Kate came back in.

'Sawyer, I just came to tell you that-'

She stopped when she saw him. He turned away from her. He didn't want to her to see him like this, so angry, so helpless.

'To tell me what?' He asked.

'That I changed my mind. I also want to stay with you. I also want this child.'

'A-are you sure? 'Cos I don't want you to do something only to please me. I want you to do what you want.'

'No. I was going out when I realised that I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have anywhere to stay or anything to do. I want to stay with you because I love you. I want things between us to be like they were on the island. I'm so sorry that I made the wrong decision before-'

Kate couldn't say anymore because Sawyer had already gone over to her and kissed her passionatley. They didn't need to say anything else. They knew that things would change for the better from now on. Wouldn't they?

_Before you ask, no this is not the end, and to all those who **didn't** want Kate to keep the baby, don't think that the baby will survive cos it might not. I know you might think that this is a really fluffy fic, but I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter would change to a LOT of drama and there WILL be a death, but I'm not saying who. There will also be a few new characters introduced. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thank you to those who have been reading and especially to those who have been reviewing; it means so much to me. This is chapter 4 which will include, drama, angst, fluff, and romance. I hope you like it! _**_Warning : Death_**

Chapter 4

It had been nearly one month since Sawyer and Kate moved in together. Sawyer worked as a hotel receptionist Monday-Saturday from 8-6 and Kate worked as a librarian Monday-Thursday from 10-4. They had been living happily now and everything had been going smoothly. The house was well cleaned and the baby was fine. Kate started more used to the idea of having a baby and started reading more about pregnancy, babies etc.

They hadn't heard anything from their survivor friends from the island although they did see Driveshaft on the news as well Dr. Jack Shephard on the discovery channel talking about something that neither Sawyer or Kate understood, but thought was something to do with 'doctor stuff.' Either way, they were glad that everybody was fine.

----------

'It's up the stairs on the 3rd floor room 38. Here is your key, Sir.' Sawyer said to the nice gentleman.

'Thank you.'

Sawyer was working at a hotel 'Red Eagle', nearly every day to make sure that he and Kate had enough money for their kid. He didn't mind working that much, although he did sometimes miss Kate and so usually called her every half an hour or so. He decided to do so now, since as it was his lunch break.

'Hi, baby. How are ya?'

'Hi, Sawyer! Let me guess why you are calling... ooh this is difficult... it is your lunch break and you decided to call to see what I'm doing. Well, I'm doing the same thing that I was doing when you called me half an hour ago!'

'Alright, alright! Just checking ta see whether you are fine!' Sawyer replied, defensively.

'Yes, we are.'

'So you are still reading that magazine, huh? Man, that must be boring.'

'Well actually I finished that magazine and have started a new one.'

'God, Freckles, how many magazines have you read?'

'I'm reading my fourth one for today.'

'Well, you enjoy yourself. Oh, yeah, and Kate? Also calling to tell ya that I'm gonna come home earlier tonight cos my boss told me to take a few days off.' Sawyer said.

'Is it your boss who said to take a few days off, or did you ask him to take a few days off, so you can spend them with us?' Kate smiled, knowing that Sawyer was the one who asked for the break.

'Alright, ya caught me on that one. I asked him.' Sawyer said. Kate giggled.

'Okay, then. See you later!'

'Bye, Freckles!'

'What can I do for you, Sir?' Sawyer continued his job, asking the man in front of him.

'Sawyer?' the man said in a British accent. Sawyer looked up to see a short, blond man standing behind the desk.

'Chuckie! Nice ta see ya again!' Sawyer said, hugging the guy in front of him. As soon as he realised what he was doing he quickly stopped hugging him and blushed. Charlie sniggered.

'Nice to see you too. Where have you been, man? We have all had about three get-togethers at Hurley's but you and Kate weren't there. What happened?'

'Ohh, just the usual. I found a job, got a house, found Kate, who by the way is pregnant, and uh, here I am.'

'So, you work here? I must say, I never thought I'd ever see you in a suit! Congratulations! For you and Kate, I mean, not for the suit.' Charlie corrected himself.

'Thanks. So, how's the band going, then?'

'Oh, it's fine. Actually, we are here for a concert tomorrow. I would ask you to come, but you know with Kate pregnant, and everything. You can come to the get-together, though. It's tonight at Hurley's house. Here's the address.' Charlie started writing the address down on a sheet of paper.

'Thanks. I'll tell Freckles. I'm sure we'll be there.'

Charlie and Sawyer carried on their conversation for about 10 more minutes, until finally Sawyer offered the biggest room for Charlie free. Charlie refused it at first, but then accepted it after a few friendly arguments with Sawyer, and went upstairs to his room.

----------

It was four o'clock and Kate was sitting on the sofa, a hand on her belly, reading yet another magazine. She heard a noise, like a door opening. She froze.

_It can't be Sawyer. He's not supposed to be back until six._

She thought. Then she remembered that he was supposed to be back sooner. She relaxed. _It's probably him._ She thought. But, no it can't be him. If it was him, he would have shouted 'Freckles' as he usually did when he came back home, and came to her already. She carefully put her magazine down and stood up as silently as possible. She started panicking. Then she heard slow, heavy footsteps coming further and further towards her.

_What should I do?_

She decided to go and hide behind the curtain; it was long and thick enough to hide her. She quickly, but silently started walking towards there. She was just about to make it, until she felt two strong arms grab her from behind. A long, pointy knife was quickly pointed to her stomach. She was about to scream when the person said:

'Don't even think about moving or screaming or your precious little kid dies.'

Tears were about to well up in Kate's eyes, but she was able to stop them. She had to keep calm for herself and the baby. It was no use crying. There was something familiar about that man. Kate recognised his voice. She thought for a moment. Then she froze.

'J-Jason?' she asked, unbeliveingly.

'Yeah, it's me... Maggie.' He sniggered.

'I thought you were dead.' she mumbled with a shaky voice.

'You obvioulsy underestimate me, Kate.' He said, still keeping a firm, strong grip on her and never moving the knife away from her stomach.

'What do you want?' Kate asked bitterly. She was still scared, but was trying her best not to show it.

'What do you think? I want what I've always wanted.' She could feel him grinning behind her.

'We don't have any money.' Kate said getting angry.

'Well, sweetheart, I'm sure that you and that boyfriend of yours have at least something. Give it to me!' He shouted into her ear.

'No!' She wasn't going to give up that easily.

'I'm giving you one last chance, Kate! You know that I never do that. Now give me all your money!' He started pointing the knife further and further in and was keeping even a firmer grip on Kate.

'I SAID NO!'

'Your decision.' and with that, he pierced the knife three times into her. Kate didn't have enough strength to scream because her knees gave way and she fell to the floor with a small thud. Jason kicked her and punched her until there was blood coming out everywhere. Kate was lying there; half-concsious, hardly able to breathe. He kicked her one last time and with that, he walked away from her. That was the last thing that Kate saw as her body went limp and darkness overtook her.

_Did I scare you? I hope that was good, since as I took about 5 hours to write it! I really don't know whether it was Kevin or Jason who was at the bank robbery with Kate. I tried to look at all websites but I really can't find it. If anyone knows, please tell me so if I'm wrong I can change it. Also, was it Maggie that she pretended to be or was it some other name? I hope that didn't cause too much confusion. Next Chapter: will Sawyer get there in time to save both Kate and their baby? Stay tuned to find out._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Freckles! I'm home!' Sawyer shouted as he entered the front door. He waited for Kate to come to him and give him a hug and a kiss as usual but this time she didn't.

'Freckles?' Sawyer said confused as he went inside the kitchen.

'Kate?' Sawyer started to panic. He only ever used her real name when he was serious about something or when he couldn't find her. He really didn't know where she was. He ran to the living room. There she was, lying perfectly still on the floor faced towards him, with a huge pool of red blood around her. That wasn't the scariest thing, though. What scared him most was that she wasn't moving or breathing; just lying there... Sawyer couldn't move. He froze for what seemed like a day. A million thoughts rushed through his mind like lightning, all at once. For the first time, for what seemed like many years, he was scared. He had to face it; he was scared.

Finally, when he was able to move again, he rushed to her side. He bent down and as carefully as he could he checked her pulse. He didn't exactly know how to check people's pulses, or anything to do with first aid in that matter, but he tried his best. A lump formed in his throat when he couldn't find a pulse. He ran to the telephone to call for an ambulance.

-----

Sawyer sat on the hospital seat outside the door labeled 'emergency' staring down at his feet. He didn't move. He couldn't remember the last time he moved. He couldn't remembered the last time he was happy. All he could think about was Kate and the baby. Would they be okay? What would happen to them? He couldn't afford loosing them. Not now. He didn't want a family. But everything changed when he met Kate. Oh, how he loved her. He needed her. He couldn't live without her.

Then another thought occured to him. Who did this to her? Who hurt her like this? He tensed up and clenched his fists. Whoever it was he was going to find him. He was pretty sure it was a him; all the women Kate knew were good firends with her. He was going to get him and kill him with his own bare hands. Not now though. Now he had to stay here with Kate and his child. Later. Later he would go and kill him.

The door opened and a nurse came out. She didn't even seem to notice Sawyer and went off the opposite direction.

'Hey, wait up.' Sawyer said following her. She turned around. 'Is she okay?' Sawyer said cautiously waiting for an answer. The nurse waited a minute before saying.

'Are you family?'

'Yeah.' Sawyer lied. They weren't married, but Sawyer was the closest person Kate had as family.

'She survived.' The nurse said and Sawyer sighed. 'Just. We were about to lose her but she survived.' The nurse smiled. Sawyer grinned happily.

'And the baby?' Sawyer asked putting a serious face on.

'It... died. I'm very sorry, sir.' The nurse said sadly. Sawyer just about managed to hold himself from breaking down in front of her. He just stared hard into the distance.

'She was very strong through the whole opearation but it died. We could only save one of them. One more thing, sir.' The nurse said just before Sawyer turned to walk away.

'I'm very sorry but, she can't have any more children. Whoever it was that hurt her, did it really well. She will be fine in about a few weeks time, but she can't have any more children.' Sawyer couldn't hold himself together anymore. A single tear fell down his face. He looked away, not knowing what to think or say.

'Would you like the doctor to tell her or would you like to do that?' asked the nurse.

'Uhh, I'll do that. Thanks for doing all you can.' Sawyer replied with a hoarse voice.

'She's very strong. You are very lucky to have her.' The nurse said trying to help him.

'Yeah, I know. She has always been.' Sawyer said trying his best to smile before walking away. He went back to his seat and sat down. He didn't know what to think anymore. The first thing that came into his head when the nurse had told him what happened was that he wanted that guy dead. He was going to do it himself. No one was going to hurt his family.

Then his cell phone rang. Sawyer looked at the screen 'Chuckie' was displayed with big bold writing. Then he remembered. They were supposed to be at a get-together at Hurley's. He picked up the phone.

'Hi.' Sawyer said miserably.

'Hey, Sawyer. So you and Kate coming?'

'Uhh, no. She... she...' Sawyer tried to bring himself to say it but couldn't. 'There was an accident and she got hurt.'

'Oh my god! Is she okay?' Charlie said getting really worried.

'Yeah, she's fine. But the baby...' Sawyer couldn't hold himself any longer. He broke down crying.

'Sawyer? Is the baby okay?' Charlie said panicking. He really hoped that they were okay.

'It didn't make it.' Sawyer said in between tears. Charlie couldn't say anything on the other line. What could he say? Sawyer carried on sobbing for a minute longer and then shut the phone. Then he furiously wiped away the tears.

_I'm not gonna cry any more. I have to stay strong for her. I have to tell her._

A few hours later, the door opened and the doctor came out. The operation finished long ago and the doctors had been going in and out of the room for the last couple of hours or so. She should be awake by now.

'Sir? Are you waiting for a Kate Austin?' the doctor said as he came up to him.

'Yeah, yeah. Is she awake yet?' Sawyer asked.

'No, not yet. You can go in whenever you are ready though.' the doctor told him gently. Sawyer nodded and got up. He slowly went over to the door. He made sure that he wasn't going to cry when he told her. He opened the door and went in. He tried his best not to cry when he saw Kate lying down asleep on the bed with tubes attached to her. He went over, took her hand in his and kissed her forehead as gently as possible.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when he hurt you like that.' Sawyer spoke gently to her stroking her hair. 'Please forgive me Kate. It was all my fault, honey. Please, please forgive me.' A single tear ran down his cheek and dropped onto her hair. 'I love you so much, Kate! More than anything in the world. Please forgive me.'

_-----_

_SassyLostie: Glad you are liking it! Your ideas are great and I will use them for the next chapter!_

_Emily: You didn't really think that I would kill off Kate did ya? I would never do that! That would mean the end of the fic! lol!_

_LostSista: They will still have a kid! Don't worry! I won't leave them kidless! lol!_

_Homespunlove37: I know that a hotel receptionist isn't really that good for Sawyer, but I just wanted to try something new! Thanks for replying!_

_Just a quick note to those who wanted Kate to keep the baby: Kate and Sawyer WILL have a kid, but not a baby. Well, it's sort of a baby... I don't know how to describe it so as not to give it away! I know that she can't have any children anymore but they will still have a kid! Keep reading the fic and you will soon know what I'm, talking about!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews! It's really nice of you! Here is chapter 6!_

Chapter 6

Kate slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt so much. She looked around the room. Her eyes set on a crying Sawyer. Her heart melted to see him like this; she wondered why he was crying.

'Sawyer?' Kate whispered almost too softly.

'Freckles! You are awake!' Sawyer exclaimed as he kissed her gently. 'How are you?'

'Uhh, my head throbs. Can you just put the pillow...' Kate asked but before she could finish, he had already ajusted her pillow a but lower. 'Thanks.' she replied.

'I was so worried you know, I was just about to kill myself when I found you in our house like that-'

'I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I should have given him the money!' Kate said almost into tears. Sawyer was too wound up to hear what she said.

'-and I was just about to-wait! What did you say?' Sawyer said getting angry. 'That bastard wanted money! He wanted money and-and that's why he hurt you like that?! I' m gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him.' Sawyer said pacing up and down the room.

'No! Sawyer please don't!' Kate said pleadingly.

'What? Why? He doesn't have the right to do this to you! I'm going to go and I'm gonna kill him woth my own bare hands and it ain't gonna be pretty!' Sawyer shouted angrily.

'No. I don't want you to go to jail! Please. I-I'll tell the police about him and they will catch him! Just please, don't go! Stay with me.' Kate pleaded.

'Yeah, alright then... But if they don't have him by the end of this week I'm gonna kill him!'

'Can we change the subject, now?' Kate asked just as the doctor came in.

'Oh! I'm glad that you are awake Ms Austin!' the doctor said nicely and Kate smiled weakly. 'I have just got the message that they have catched the person who hurt you- Jason something wasn't it? One of your neighbours said that he asked her where you lived and when she explained all this to the police, they found him. You don't need to worry, he will be sent to jail, you aren't the only one he has bothered.'

'Oh, thank god!' Sawyer said and Kate grinned widely.

'Um, Mr. Ford? May I have a quick word?' the doctor said uncertainly

'Yeah, sure.' Sawyer said and followed the doctor to the corner of the room. He wondered why it had to be so private.

'Have you told Ms. Austin, yet?'

'No, not yet. I'm sorta trying to get the courage to tell her. Uh, I guess I'll go and tell her now. Can you just stay in the room, incase I can't do it?' Sawyer asked, knowing that it would be very difficult to tell Kate all this.

'Of course.' He nodded and they went over to her bed.

'Kate...' Sawyer started. Kate looked at him. He never started a sentence with 'Kate'. It was always 'Freckles'. 'Uhh, well the thing is... he beat you up pretty badly and... well... Oh God! I can't tell her!' Sawyer said to the doctor. He just nodded and said:

'I'll tell her. It's okay, Mr Ford.' the doctor nodded, understandingly as Sawyer took her hand and kissed it lovingly.

'Ms Austin, the man who hurt you did quite a lot of damage. You were very strong through the operation. We didn't think that you would survive but you did! The bad part is that he hurt you so badly, that the baby didn't manage to survive and, I'm also very sorry but you can't have any more children.' the doctor said appologetically. Kate's eyes began to water and a flood of tears rushed through her face all at once. Sawyer's eyes also began to water but he managed to keep the tears back. He went over to her and held her along with whispering soft 'shhhhs' to her.Kate didn't stop crying. Sawyer didn't remember the last time he had seen her cry that much.

'It's okay, Freckles! It doesn't matter. I still love you and you still love me. All that matters is that you are okay. If we can't live without children we can always adopt one!' Sawyer said soothingly to her but she still didn't calm down.

'It won't be the same, Sawyer! It just won't be! It's all my fault!' Kate sobbed.

'Now, don't you ever say that again!' Sawyer said getting irratated. 'None of this is your fault! It is all because of him.' Sawyer spat like 'him' was a monster. To Sawyer, him probably was a monster.

'Don't worry too much about it, Ms. Austin. It happens to many women. You'll tire yourself out, just try and get some sleep.' the doctor said as he went out.

Kate calmed down a bit. Sawyer smiled, the first time he smiled since many days.

'You heard what the doc said, Freckles. You need to sleep.' Sawyer said as he tucked her in, like she was a glass doll.

'Sawyer? Are you mad at me?' Kate whispered, expecting him to say that he was very mad. He had wanted the child to show that he could be a good father but now it had gone and the fact that they couldn't do anything about it scared Kate the most.

'Of course not, Kate. You are the person who I love most, Kate. No one else. Yeah I wanted the child, but that doesn't mean that I'm mad at you because you lost it. None of this is your fault so will you promise me that you won't blame yourself anymore?' Sawyer asked as Kate nodded. 'It's all because of that bastard and I'm not going to ever forgive him for this. You understand me, Kate?' Sawyer asked as Kate nodded.

'Okay. Only if you promise me one thing.' Kate grinned. 'What?' Sawyer asked.

'Please keep calling me 'Freckles'. You scare me when you start a sentence with 'Kate'.' Kate smiled.

'Sure thing, Freckles!' Sawyer tried to cheer her up as she closed her eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----

_I know, I know that wasn't my best chapter! But please keep reviewing! It's making me very happy! There will soon be a child in their lifes, and just to give you a clue, you all know her. (It's a 'her' by the way) If you still don't know keep reading and she should be here in two chapters time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me! Here is chapter 7. I know I haven't updated for a while but things have been real busy at school. Sorry! It's quite short but the next one will be longer, I promise. Hope you like the chapter!_

-----

Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since the accident with Kate and during that long amount of time, Kate spent it lying in a hospital bed while having nurses around her every few minutes just to make sure that she would recover quickly. The first few days she just tried to sleep. Sawyer visited her a lot but they talked about anything else apart from the loss of their child. They knew that it was too early to start talking about it and when they tried to do so, both of them started sobbing quietly. They still hadn't taken the news in properly and both of them knew that it was going to take some time until they get used to the fact that their child was gone, and they couldn't have any more.

During the second week, Kate had started feeling a lot stronger, both mentally and physically and felt much happier though she was still quite shaken. Sawyer didn't miss a day of visiting her and usually when he went, Kate told him that she was fine and didn't need him. It was not because she didn't want him near her, it was just because she didn't want him to see her like this. Sawyer however, always insisted for staying with her as long as he could, and sometimes he would spend his whole day by her side.

Kate had gone home three days ago and things started to get much better. Sawyer as always, was looking after her. Even if it was little things like who would drive to the shops, or who would unpack the shopping, he always volunteered. Kate had told him that she didn't need help and was capable to do things herself, though that wasn't exactly the case; she was still a bit weak and needed help to lift heavy things etc.

Today Kate was sitting on the sofa, watching television, while Sawyer was trying his best to cook something for her. He had taken a few weeks off work; his boss had told him that he needed to spend it with Kate and he didn't object. He was trying to cook her strawberry muffins, because he knew that Kate loved it. It didn't go quite to plan though.

'Sawyer are you okay?'

'Yeah, it's all under control, Freckles.' Sawyer muttered as he was trying to wave off the smoke with his hand.

'Are you sure? I can smell smoke.' Kate said as she came into the kitchen. She went over to the muffins and watched as Sawyer was trying to get the oven under control as well as cook the muffins at the same time.

'Sawyer, they are burnt. Want me to help?' Kate asked as she went over to what looked like six burnt blobs stuck in a dish, with strawberry jam oozing out. She laughed quietly.

'No, no, no. I've got it under control. You just go and watch tv. They will be ready soon. The doc said that you need to rest anyway.' Sawyer said as he picked her up, gently, went back to the living room and placed her on the sofa.

'I'm fine, Sawyer. I've been resting for the last few days, anyway. I've got nothing to do!' Kate moaned.

'Well, I like it better when you are bored, rather than when you are ill.' Sawyer lectured wisely.

'God! You sound like my mother! Didn't know that you were the lecturing type!' Kate joked as she laughed lightly.

'I'm not!' Sawyer exclaimed and they both laughed.

Just then a knock came at the door. Sawyer went and opened it. There was a man, about fifty years old standing in front of him. As soon as the door opened he turned towards Sawyer and smiled gently.

'Does Kate Austin live here?' he asked Sawyer politely. As soon as Kate heard his voice, she knew immediatley who it was and ran to the door.

-----

_Who is the man? And most importantly, what does he want? Find out in the next chapter, which will be only put up if you review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Dad!' Kate exclaimed as she ran over to Sam and quickly hugged him. She couldn't believe it; it was him! He had come to see her! Then the events of the previous days came into mind and Kate broke down, sobbing.

'Hey, hey. What's all this?' Sam asked looking straight into Kate's eyes. 'My Katie never cried! What's going on?'

'Nothing. It's nothing.'

'No, it's something. You know you can tell me, right?'

'I-I'll talk to you later.' Kate said. 'Dad, this is Sawyer. Sawyer, this is my father.'

'Your father?' Sawyer said getting angry and standing even closer to Kate, as if to protect her.

'No, no! Not Wayne, my 'dad'. This is Sam, the closest I had to father.' Kate said smiling sadly and remembering the old times when Wayne used to abuse her and her mother who was now dead.

'Oh, right! Uh, Freckles? I think that you should go and sit down for a moment. You are still not very strong.' Sawyer said as he led her over to the sofa.

'Sawyer, I'm fine!'

'Yeah, you say that now but I don't want you to collapse later on.' Sawyer said as he went over to the kitchen with Sam.

'My name's Sawyer.'

'Nice to meet you, Sawyer. I'm glad that there is somebody to look after my daughter.' Sam said as he shook Sawyer's hand politely. 'Why was Kate crying before? She never cried when I was around.'

'Uh, there was an… accident. She was…. pregnant.' Sawyer said 'pregnant' painfully as if something bad had happened. 'I was at work when 'he' came and… hurt her. She had to be taken to the hospital.'

'Wait a minute. So you are saying that she is pregnant?'

'Yeah.'

'And there was a guy who came and hurt her?'

'Yeah.'

'WHO THE HELL HURT HER?!'

'A guy… Jason or something, I think.'

'I'm gonna kill him.' Sam said as he paced up and down the room

'No need for that; he's already been caught.' Sawyer replied. 'You know, I thought exactly the same thing when I found out. I wanted to go and kill him. Unfortunately they found him and caught him; if they didn't I would have done it myself.'

'I would have gotten there before you… So how's everything going with the baby?'

'Mr. Austin, I think that you misunderstood. He hurt both Kate and the baby. They could only… save Kate.' Sawyer said when tears came to his eyes.

'Oh my God. I don't know what to say. I-I mean… Kate doesn't deserve all this. She deserves a normal life, she needs that child.' Sam said as he started sobbing quietly as well. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes when Sawyer said:

'That's not all. The bastard stabbed her so badly that-that…'Sawyer couldn't bring himself to say it.

'…She… can't have any more children.'

'What?' Sam asked, not wanting to believe any of this. At that moment Kate came in. It was obvious that she had heard all of what they were saying because her eyes were read from crying and she immediately went over to her father. He hugged her gently and stroked her hair.

'I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't know anything about this. No one told me. I wish that it never would have happened and that you and the baby would still be fine. I'm so sorry!' Sam whispered to her as she cried against him.

'It's okay, dad. It's not your fault. Can we talk about something else now? I can't talk about–about… the baby without crying. What news have you got for us?'

'Well, Alice had a little daughter a few years ago but she… died a week ago.'

'What? The-the baby?'

'No, no. Alice.'

'Oh my God! Why didn't anyone tell me? How could you not tell me about my own sister?! I would have gone to the funeral! Why?! Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? I'm always the last to know! Why?!' Kate screamed getting angry.

'I'm sorry Kate. I couldn't find you. I tried to but I couldn't! I only found out where you lived today!'

'Who is Alice?' Sawyer asked.

'My sister. She was my best friend when we were little and-and she looked a lot like me and we always did everything together but when Wayne tried to hurt her once, she disappeared. I told her to go because she was younger than me and-and she deserved a better life. I haven't seen her for such a long time, and I never will because she's gone now!' Kate cried.

'She loved you a lot Kate! You know that. She always used to tell you everything. Before she died she told me that she didn't want you to go to her funeral because that would be the last memory you have of her, and that would be a sad memory. She told me that she only wanted you both to remember happy memories of each other!'

'R-Really?'

'Yeah. Really.' Sam smiled. 'I'm here to tell you just one last thing. Your sister's daughter doesn't have anyone to go to. Alice's boyfriend ran away from her when he found out that Alice was having a kid. I would take her in, but my job requires me to travel all around the world, and so I can't look after her that way. You are the only family she has left. Alice wanted me to find you so you can look after the little girl. If you can than that would be great. If you can't then… she would have to be adopted.'

'Of course we'll take her in! What are you talkin' 'bout? She's not gonna be adopted, she has us!' Sawyer said.

'Yeah! We'll take her in, of course we will! The only thing I'm worried about is what if she doesn't like us?'

'No, she'll like you. She'll like both of you. She is the sweetest thing on Earth, an angel just like you and Alice. She loves everyone related to her.'

'Okay. When do we take her in? We'll have to make her room upstairs a lot nicer.'

'Don't worry about that. What about tomorrow? She is staying with me at the moment but I need to go on a business trip soon so I won't be around. Tomorrow okay?'

'Yeah, it will be fine. We'll go shopping today to buy some things for her. Tomorrow at 5?'

'Yeah that's fine. Thank you so much Kate and Saywer. Alice probably is looking down at you and smiling right now that her little daughter has a place to go to.'

'Of course. Dad, one more thing before you go…. How did Alice die?' Kate asked sadly.

'She was in a hit-and-run accident.' Sam said as he opened the door to leave.

-----

_Well done guys! It was Sam! I know I said that it was someone you all know; it was supposed to be Clementine. Well done to all of you who guesssed it right! But after a long day of thought about this fic, I decided to go down a different road and change it a bit. I hope you guys don't mind. The next chapter will probably be the last one, unless another idea comes into my head, but it will probably still be the last one. Any names for this little girl are welcome since I can't think of any suitable ones. Please review! _

_ps. Yes, I know that Alice isn't real, I just decided to add her to the story cos I was quite sad that Kate didn't have any brothers or sisters._


	9. Chapter 9

_This is the last chapter to this fanfic. After all the angst and drama in the last few chapters, I decided to end it on a happy note. After reading the whole 8 chapters all the way through, I saw that they were definitley things that I could do much better like there was far too much OOC; I am quite dissapointed with this fic because I know that I can do better but I don't exactly seem to be showing it. Anyway, enough about me... Before I write this chapter I just want to thank everyone who has been reading, thank you so much! But I especially have to thank those people who have been reviewing throughout this fic and have given me so much insparation: **xox-emily-xox, SassyLostie, LostSista, Mathildou, domaholic17, whitereflections12, speckled girl, and skatenowandforever**: Thank you!_

_I have just written an on-island fic with all the major ships in it, It is called 'Start At The Beginning' and is based on a theory of mine about LOST. It will be written in-character (hopefully!). I only have one review so far (thanks, Emily!) and I would really appreciate it if more people reviewed! So please if you are interested, please go and see it! And for the final chapter to this fic, I only have one thing to say... enjoy and don't forget to review!_

-----

Chapter 9

'What do we tell her when she comes?' Sawyer asked uncomfortably.

'Uhh... I don't know. I guess we just say hi, that I am her aunt and you are her uncle and then just show her her room.' replied Kate. She had been very nervous since yesterday when Sam told her that she had a niece. She didn't know anything about the girl; didn't even know her name, in fact and yet she had agreed that it would be okay for her to stay with them. Of course Kate would let her in, but it would be quite difficult to get used to it; probably more difficult to the girl than them. She had lost her mother after all. These things didn't matter to Kate though. What worried her most, was the fact that the little angel would remind her more and more like Alice and she wouldn't be able to hold herself together without thinking about Alice and breaking down.

'Me an uncle?!' smirked Sawyer. 'Well that's a bit new isn't it, Freckles?'

'Sawyer!' Kate laughed as she hit him playfully.

'What time is it?'

'Ten to five. They should be here soon.' Kate replied and they both sat in silence for some time. After about a minute the bell rang and Kate and Sawyer snapped out of their thoughts.

'I'll get it!' Both of them said simultaneously, and they both laughed nervously at the uncomfortable situation.

'Don't worry, I'll get it.' Kate smiled and walked to the door. She looked at the small mirror next to the kitchen door, smoothed out her clothes and stood up confidently before stopping in front of the door. She opened it uncertainly.

'Hi, sweetheart!' Sam said as he hugged Kate.

'Hi, dad!' Kate exclaimed as she looked down at the little girl who was clutching her grandfather's hand in fear and looking at her in horror. Kate smiled sadly at her while thinking about how much she looked like Alice. She had the same hazel eyes as her sister, the same chocolate-brown, wavy hair; and most certainly she had the same look in her beautiful, tanned face as her mother. How much Kare wanted to cry at that moment, but she knew she shouldn't; she knew she shouldn't upset the little girl.'Uh... would you like to come in?'

'Yeah, sure.' Sam smiled. 'Come on, honey.' He said as he tugged gently at the little girl. They entered the house and Kate led them over to the kitchen where Sawyer was sitting down nervously. As soon as he saw them, he walked over to Sam and greeted him.

'This is Louisa. Honey, this is Kate, your aunt. And Sawyer, your uncle.' Sam pointed to Kate and Sawyer. Kate came down at Louisa's height and smiled gently at her, as she tugged a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

'Hi, Louisa. I'm Kate. You'll be living with us, now.' Kate said, in pain. Louisa nodded as Sawyer gently ruffled her hair.

'Hi, buttercup.' She looked up at him.

'May I ask a question?' Louisa whispered gently. _God, she even speaks like Alice. _Kate thought.

'Sure, sweetie.'

'Did you know my mommy?' She said in a shaky voice, hopefully. _Oh, God! Not this question! Anything but this!_

'Yeah, Louisa... I-I knew your mommy.' Kate said, almost in tears. She licked her lips.

'Kate.' Sawyer said as he took her shoulders and was just about to lift her up.

'No, I'm okay, Sawyer.' She said as she turned back to Louisa. 'Your mommy... she was very clever. And very b-beautiful, too. She was younger than me, but she was always cleverer than me. She loved you. She really did.' Kate finished and Louisa smiled at her.

'Uh... Kate? I'm really sorry, but I have to go now.' Sam said. 'My boss is calling me back. I'll have to go'

'Oh, it's okay, dad.'

'Here are Louisa's things. They are not that many, but it's all she had.' Sam said as he handed them over to Sawyer. Then Sam bent down and hugged and kissed Louisa. 'Now, you remeber what I told you, Lou? Be good for your auntie and make sure you listen to her. I'll come and visit you regularly, yeah?' Louisa nodded. 'Good.' Sam said and with one last kiss, he got back up. 'Bye, Kate. Sawyer.' He said as he hugged Kate and shook Sawyer's hand.

'Bye Louisa.' And with that he went out the door.

'Do you want to go and see your room, Louisa?' Kate asked. Louisa looked up.

'I have a room?'

'Of course, honey!' Kate laughed lightly.

'My own room!'

'Sure, buttercup!' Sawyer grinned.

'Can I see it?' she asked getting excited. Sawyer and Kate looked at each other and laughed. They led her upstairs to her bedroom and she loved it! You could see the sparkle in her eyes when she saw all those toys spread over the bed. She spent the rest of the evening there. She seemed much happpier. Sawyer and Kate got to know her much more now and they got along with her very easily. They spent the evening laughing and at about nine o'clock Louisa went to bed.

* * *

Kate woke up. She looked at the clock. It showed one forty eight am. She heard the door creak and light footsteps came nearer the bed. 

'You okay, Louisa?'

'I'm fine. I was just thinking about mommy.' She said as she came towards Kate's bed and lay down on it with Kate.

'Oh, honey. You know, she loves you. She loves you very very much.'

'Is she in heaven, now?'

'Yeah, she's looking down at you from heaven and thinking about how wonderful little daughter she has.' Kate said to her and Louisa smiled.

'I'm just sad that she can't be with us.'

'No, she can't be, darling. But do you want me to tell you something?' Louisa looked up at her and nodded her little head. 'She was always there for me when we were little. And she always told me not to be scared. Your mommy was much younger than me but she was always the one to calm me down whenever I was sad or in trouble. And do you know what she told me? Everytime I was upset she told me the same thing: Don't worry, Kate. It's not over yet.' Kate looked down at Louisa and saw that she had fallen asleep. She kissed the top of her head gently before lying down again and closing her eyes with a soft smile.


End file.
